monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Subodios
Subodios is a medium-sized Brute Wyvern and a relative of the mighty Solmaron. Physiology Subodios looks very similar to its much larger cousin, Solmaron, but its head resembles a gharial. It has much narrower jaws like a ''gharial ''because of that and on the tip of its jaws it has a 'ghara' just like a male ''gharial ''from which it can release the special gas which causes Confusion. Subodios has a sail just like its larger cousin, Solmaron, but its sail is much smaller only extending slightly above the head and only covering the back. Subodios is slimmer than Solmaron caused by it having a much more piscivorous diet instead of constant hunting. Subodios also has stripes going from its sail going down the side of its body. Subodios' lower body is a light bluish-green while the upper body is darker bluish-green, including the stripes and sail. Behavior Subodios has a temperament almost entirely opposite to its larger cousin, Solmaron. It is in fact kind of cowardly, running at the slightest sight of a more powerful predator, but it will hunt down smaller predators if necessary. However, most of the time it will feed on fish. Cutscene Hunt Cutscene * Location: Marshlands * Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 6 of the Marshlands, they notice nothing out of the ordinary besides that there's no small monsters like Hornetaur around. They then notice a weird cloud of gas appearing in the area which they have no idea of what it is. When the cloud reaches them they start feeling weird and confused, no idea anymore where they are or where they are going. They then notice the silhouette of a monster moving towards them and luckily for the hunter, they get out of the confusion just in time, before the monster has the chance to swipe at them. As the cloud clears it is revealed to be a Subodios. The Subodios snarls and then roars at the hunter, beginning the hunt. Ecology Cutscene * Location: Flooded Forest * Synopsis: The cutscene begins by showing a Subodios hunting for some fish in a lake in the area. The Subodios then seems to notice a bunch of fish and tries snagging one of them, but it seems to bite into something else. When the Subodios backs away, a fin comes out of the water with a bite mark in it and the monster which the fin belongs to then jumps out of the water in rage. It's a Plesioth, incredibly angry, because of the Subodios biting one of its fins. The Plesioth rushes towards the Subodios which releases its special confusion gas which affects the Plesioth, making it become confused. As the Plesioth starts trashing around, no idea what's going on, the Subodios runs away from the Plesioth which is now slamming itself into trees and spinning around like crazy as the cutscene starts ending. Abilities Subodios have similar abilities to their larger relatives, Solmaron, but without the immense physical and elemental power. They instead are capable of producing a special gas which they can release from the tip of their snout which can cause Confusion. They are also quite capable swimmers, but will only use it to get away from danger. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: The Subodios will enter rage mode by stomping with both legs once and then doing a roar. The 'ghara' on the tip of its jaws becomes bigger as it starts being able to release larger amounts of confusion gas from it. * Tired State: The Subodios will start drooling and fail doing some of its confusion gas attacks. Frenzy, Apex and Hyper Subodios can get affected by the Frenzy Virus and become Frenzied, but not get into the Apex State. They can also get into the Hyper State. Frenzied Subodios not only have the usual changes of a Frenzied monster, but also have a chance of creating frenzy-filled confusion gas clouds. Hyper Subodios have the usual changes of a Hyper monster. Mounts Subodios has a similar mount situation to Solmaron, but it can still get mounted on its back because of its smaller sail compared to Solmaron. In-Game Description WIP Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropod * Infraorder: Crocodilian Theropod * Superfamily: Sailed Wyvern * Family: Subodios Subodios is a smaller relative of the massive and powerful Solmaron. From certain sightnings, it's even thought that Solmaron will leave Subodios alone, more often than other monsters. Habitat Range Subodios have been found inhabiting the Verdant Hills, Old Swamp, Marshlands, Deserted Island, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Everwood, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks and the Ruined Ridge. They have also been found inhabiting the Lonely Island, Relic Isle and the Muggy Marsh. Ecological Niche Subodios sit in the middle of the food chain, even though the mostly feed on fish. Smaller predators won't hunt them and Subodios are still capable of hunting these smaller predators. These can include Jaggi, Velociprey, Genprey, but also monsters like Great Jaggi, Velocidrome and Gendrome. Monsters like Arzuros, Daimyo Hermitaur, Tetsucabra and Yian Kut-Ku might also occasionally be hunted, but this comes with great risk for the Subodios. Subodios have plenty of strong competitors like Shogun Ceanataur, Rathian, Najarala and Gobul. Subodios have several large predators which they have to be careful of like Tigrex, Rathalos, Plesioth and Lagiacrus. Monsters like Deviljho and Solmaron will also hunt Subodios, but Solmaron seems to target Subodios less often than other monsters. Elder Dragons and Deviants are also a serious threat to this Brute Wyvern. Biological Adaptions Subodios have developed long, narrow jaws used for fishing which is their primary source of food. They have also become rather capable swimmers which they most often do to try escaping from predators, but can also be used to hunt its favorite prey. It also has reasonably-sized claws to tear up fish which can also be used against other prey or competitors, even though Subodios generally don't try to fight anything similar in strength to them. Subodios' most valuable adaption, however, is its ability to produce a special gas which can confuse enemies. This can be used for hunting smaller predators or even making an escape from a larger predator, for example. Behavior Subodios are often rather cowardly around things of similar strength to them as they will rather escape than try fighting the competitor. But occasionally they will fight a competitor and will then use their confusing gas to their advantage. Anything larger than them they will try using their confusing gas to escape from the larger predator. Attacks Low Rank Calm * Roar: Subodios will roar in a manner that seems to be a mix of Solmaron and Barioth. * Bite: Subodios will try to bite a hunter which can knock them back. * Claw Swipe: Subodios will swipe either of its claws at a hunter which can knock them down. * Tail Swipe: Subodios will swipe its tail at a hunter which can knock them down. * Kick: Subodios will face either side of its body towards a hunter and then raise the leg on that side of the body and try to kick them. This attack can knock hunters away. * Body Slam: Subodios will try to slam the side of its body into a hunter which can knock them away. * Confusion Ball: Subodios will shoot out a small ball of confusion gas at a hunter which can cause Confusion and knock them back. * Confusion Gas: Subodios will release a small cloud of confusion gas from the tip of its jaws which can cause Confusion. This attack can also knock hunters back if they stand in the cloud when it gets created. The cloud will disappear after a short time. Enraged * Dual Claw Swipe: Subodios will swipe both its claws at a hunter which can knock them down. * Claw Slam: Subodios will try to slam either of its claws down onto a hunter which can knock them down and will cause Tremors. These Tremors require Tremor Res +1 to block. * Confusion Bomb: Subodios will shoot a ball of confusion gas in an arc at a hunter which can cause Confusion and knock them down. If it hits the ground it will release a tiny cloud of confusion gas which can cause Confusion. The cloud will disappear after quite a short time. * Confusion Cloud: Subodios will release a large cloud of confusion gas from the tip of its jaws which can cause Confusion. This attack can also knock hunters down if they stand in the cloud when it gets created. The cloud will disappear after a short time. High Rank Calm * Stomp: Subodios will try to stomp on a hunter which can knock them down and will cause Tremors. These Tremors require Tremor Res +1 to block. * Confusion Stream: Subodios will start releasing two streams of confusion gas and walk around for a short time, leaving two trails of confusion gas which can cause Confusion. The trails will disappear after a short time. Enraged * Swiping Barrage: Subodios will repeatedly do claw swipes, which can hunters down, until it falls over, giving hunters a chance to attack it. * 180-degrees Confusion Spin: Subodios will do a 180-degrees spin from right to left while releasing a stream of confusion gas which can cause Confusion and knock hunters away. The trail will disappear after a short time. G-Rank Calm * Dual Claw Slam: Subodios will try to slam both its claws down onto a hunter which can knock them away and will cause Tremors. These Tremors require Tremor Res +1 to block. * Barrage: Subodios will do Claw Slams, Claw Swipes, Tail Swipes and a Body Slam all in a random order, but will always finish with a Body Slam which will make it fall over, giving hunters a chance to attack it. Enraged * Confusion Explosion: Subodios will charge up and will then release an enormous explosion of confusion gas which will leave a massive confusing gas cloud. This attack will cause Confusion and will send hunters flying away when the explosion happens. The cloud can knock hunters away when it gets created. The cloud will disapper after some time. Breakable Parts * Head: The 'ghara' on the tip of its jaws will be wounded. When this happens, it will start steaming small amounts of gas and it will become more aggressive with its confusion attacks. * Claws: Either of the claws will have scars on them. * Sail: The small sail on its back will have scars on it and will be partially broken. * Tail: Part of its tail will be severed.